


Piano man

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	Piano man

一尘不变的无聊氛围在那个钢琴师走进来的时候泛起了涟漪。  
他走的很快，步子迈得很大，李抒澔来不及看清头发下面的正脸，在视线里就变成了坐着的挺拔身形。  
那双在键盘上飞舞的手，指节修长，不需用力伸长好像就能达到声音最优美的琴键。李抒澔随便要了杯酒倚在吧台上盯着那双手看，指尖交错游走的时候他忍不住想着那双手在做别的事情的时候会是什么样子的——像敲击琴键一样又轻盈又有力地打开他的身子，那个中指的长度能在他身体里探到多深呢，还有长年练琴磨出的硬茧碰到他内壁的时候，当然还有别的更柔软的地方…  
李抒澔只看着那双手就觉得身体燥热起来了，他吞下那杯酒。  
我今天的西装是花大价钱定做的，设计师缝上那些带着钻的扣子的时候一定细心又谨慎，但我不介意你扯开他们，最好粗暴一点，让那些珠宝都踩在你脚下。  
再看下去有些危险，于是李抒澔掩了掩头发，他闪着光的狐狸眼隐到碎发后面，那玻璃珠子一样的瞳孔转下去，落在钢琴家细长的脚腕上，因为坐姿露出的白袜起了一些褶皱，随着踩脚踏板的动作堆积起来又散开。连脚腕和腿也和手指一样长，那被擦得很亮的皮鞋下面的脚背一定也很长。  
李抒澔想着那修长的肌肉的形状和手感，就算不上床，一起去舞池里跳一段也极好。  
他看到自己了，李抒澔知道，但是他就像毒瘾发作的人转不开视线。  
琴声一点都没有慌乱或者变化，颤音甚至还多出了几圈音波，几声高音调的连击柔软地搔在他心上，这首曲子逐渐要达到高潮迭起的地方，钢琴家的手指和衣袖都飞舞起来了，眼睛因为享受稍稍眯起来了，向下看的眼褶深邃得能把人吸进去，还有一坛尘封了十几年的美酒。  
眼睛和下巴的线条倒是比身上圆润了一些，嘴巴也圆圆的，尝起来的味道会更完美了，耳垂像一滴坠落下来的液滴，可能是因为激动变得红彤彤的。  
被他咬到嘴里的时候是不是能变得更红呢？  
李抒澔身体好些地方变得敏感坚硬起来了，几乎蹭到了他硬挺材质的衣服上。  
琴声马上就要走到结尾了，钢琴师有些幼齿的脖子扬起来，顺着流下去一滴汗，砸在他胸前那个大的蝴蝶结上。  
那份少年感让他觉得他是拆掉礼带打开潘多拉的盒子的那个人。  
迂回推拉的颤音逐渐变成了强烈震荡的敲击，有力地推动起来，钢琴家的呼吸也变得急促了，嘴唇微微地张开，像渴望水源一样翕动。肩膀，发丝，全部的身体都投入到他的音乐里去了，像受到了电流，像高潮来临前一样起伏颤抖。  
钢琴声在最后一个长音后停下的时候，李抒澔酣畅淋漓地出了一身汗，他掐着手心赶紧转回了身子，装作毫不在意地用拇指摩擦那个杯口的边缘，脑子飞速运转起来。  
要怎么去搭讪呢？说些什么才不至于把人直接吓跑？  
他想得专心，没发现有人用他想象不到的热量堵住了他周围的空气。  
“先生，”  
李建熙把手撑到他身前的吧台上，在一个怎么想对陌生人来说都过于暧昧的距离内。李抒澔感受到那具比他想象的还高大的身体传出来的血液的热度和似有若无的有压迫感的香水气味向他逼过来，不需要转头就知道什么样的琴声配上的是什么样的人。  
“看了那么久要收费的哦。”


End file.
